The Lion King of Remnant
by RedNovaDragon00
Summary: Life is full of unexpected events. Some of which are seemingly impossible. But waking up in the middle of a forest on another world with the body and abilities of a mythological gender-swapped king? Not as impossible as you'd think, apparently.


**A/N: I finally wrote something again, I got bored, very very bored, and this is what happened as a result. I have had way too many Fate/rwby crossover ideas lately and this is just one variation of one of those ideas. So yeah, enjoy the writings of someone when they get bored.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Congratulations**

Have you ever woken up in a place that you had never seen before? Yes, no, maybe so?

I doubt it'd be a very common occurrence, but how about waking up in a void?

'A void?' You might ask.

Yes, a void, nothing there except more nothing.

I had a bit of trouble processing at first, still do actually, head feels fuzzy and has a dull aching feeling.

My inebriated processing, however, did lead me to a few conclusions.

One, I'm hallucinating. Now, I've never had hallucinations before in my life, so while it was probably the most likely, I wasn't buying it.

Two, I was drugged. I rarely do anything or go anywhere where that might happen, but, while unlikely, it would explain hallucinations.

Three, I was dreaming. People have talked about realistic dreams before, but if my memory serves me right, you didn't have all your senses in a dream.

And last but not least, four, I had died at some point.

…

Well I didn't _feel_ dead at least, plus I'm a decently healthy young man, so unless someone broke into my house and murdered me in my sleep, I'm pretty sure I'm alive.

I felt my body, at least I know I still have one, jolt slightly as the sound of what sounded like glass shattering echoed through the darkness to my left. A quick glance in that direction revealed the sight of multiple silver pillars resting on some sort of chessboard-esque floor that had appeared out of nowhere.

The sight made that ache in the back of my head briefly flare up with a vengeance before fading back to a manageable level. The pain, however brief, had been just bad enough to get me to sit upright and cradle my head.

I blinked briefly in surprise, I hadn't noticed until now but I seemed to be on solid ground. I looked down, being met with the sight of the same chessboard flooring that supported the pillars. It seemed like, at some point, a pathway had materialized along with the platform under my feet. It definitely wasn't there before I sat up.

I shakily rolled over and pushed myself to my feet. I was wobbling, unbalanced, like I could trip and fall over at any moment, but I stayed standing.

"Well," I started, my voice briefly cracking from disuse, "nowhere to go but forward I guess, great."

I approached the pillars cautiously, in case I either stumbled and fell or the path suddenly fell out from under me. Thankfully, neither of those things happened.

Now that I was up close, I could now see that there were eight pillars, all were around waist height, and each seemed to have a floating...card on it.

Wait a minute, these things look familiar. A knight, a wizard, an assassin, a beast man, a spearman, an archer, and a person riding a chariot. These were class cards. Was I supposed to take o-

Immediately after my sudden realization, the fuzzy feeling in my head intensified, making it harder to think.

I put a hand on the nearest pillar to support myself, feeling like I was going to black out at any moment.

I looked back at the cards weakly, there were eight of them, but Fate only had seven standard classes if I recall. Another glance at the cards made me realize that the seven I had mentioned were greyed out and frozen in place, but the eighth one was shimmering and idly rotating.

Just looking at it made the pain in my head spike, I swear I can hear whispering, like something was eagerly goading me into taking it.

It was obvious to me that this pain wouldn't go away until I took a card. So I did. As soon as my hand grabbed the card the sounds and pain stopped along with the cloudy feeling in my head.

I turned the face of the card toward me. It didn't seem to even have a class on it, standard or non-standard. What it had instead, was a depiction of a horse-mounted knight wearing a lion-themed white armor along with a fur-lined white cloak. The knight held the reigns of their horse in their left hand, but in their right hand was an elaborate spiraling lance.

The armor, lance, and horse were easily recognizable to me, but the lack of an actual class on the card confused me, the figure was clearly a Lancer. Regardless, I didn't have much time to question this as I suddenly collapsed again.

The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was…

" **Congratulations, you have been officially recognized as a Master."**

And with that, my vision went dark.

* * *

I have absolutely no idea how long I was out the second time, but when I opened my eyes I saw that I was definitely no longer in that void. Instead, I seem to be sitting in the middle of a clearing in a forest next to a pond, although my vision was being somewhat obscured by something that seemed to be covering most, if not all, of my face.

I bring a hand up to my face with some difficulty, it felt like I had been sitting here for forever with how stiff I was, but instead of the feeling of whatever was on my face, I hear a soft ding sound as if two metal objects had knocked together slightly.

Looking down at my hand, I saw that it was covered by some sort of white armor plating, in fact, I'd say _most_ of my body is covered in armor now that I look at it, with the addition of a white cloak and what seemed to be some sort of long skirt that seemed to be attached to the armor around my hips. Guess that makes whatever's on my head a helmet then, but why am I in the middle of nowhere, propped against what I can only assume is a tree and dressed in armor?

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud snort off to my side, followed by the sound of something pawing at the grass. I slowly push myself up while looking around the area, taking care not to trip on or get wrapped up in the long cloth portions of this outfit I'm in. As I look off into the direction the sounds came from, I find myself looking at the nearby pond where a...horse seems to be hanging around.

Normally if you wanted to approach a random animal you'd try and do it slowly and cautiously, right? For some reason, however, I made my way towards the horse without a care in the world, as if approaching it was as normal as approaching an animal I've had for years. A sentiment the horse seemed to agree with, as it made no movement to back away or react cautiously, as if it had known me for forever.

The horse's fur was a beautiful shade of white and, now that I was closer, I could see that it was also wearing a silvery armor across itself with various pieces of blue and gold cloth attached to the armored portions, matching my own armor perfectly. The horse felt familiar, not in an 'I've seen this horse before' kind of way, but more of an 'I've _known_ this horse before' kind of way.

I reached a hand out towards the horse's head, watching as it pressed the side of its head against my opened palm. In the midst of this action, a name forced itself to the front of my mind, one I knew belonged to it...no... _him._

'Dun Stallion.'

My-, no, _Artoria Pendragon's_ horse.

I shook my head roughly. I had never owned a horse in my life, why did I think he was _mine_.

It was then that I remembered what happened in 'The Void'. I had grabbed onto a class card depicting a lance-wielding knight and a horse, specifically the Lancer variant of Artoria Pendragon and Dun Stallion, but didn't the summonable version have a red cloak? I have a white one.

Wait a minute, if Dun Stallion is here, and I'm the only armored person around that I know of, then doesn't that mean…?

I pulled my hand away from Dun Stallion, eliciting a small snort of protest as I quickly made my way to the edge of the pond's shore and knelt down, looking down at my reflection in the undisturbed water.

I was met with the sight I expected, white armor covering most of my body with some sort of blue cloth underclothes covering the unarmored portions, a white cloak, and most notably, the lion themed helmet with a mane of white fur coming out of it.

This was definitely Lancer Artoria's armor, but how far does this transformation go?

I brought my hands up to the helmet hesitantly, resting them on the sides of the helmet as I let out a sigh and carefully pulled the lion-shaped headwear off.

Looking back at my reflection in the pond, I locked eyes with the reflection of what definitely wasn't my face. Not my original one anyway, I guess.

The face I saw was that of a woman who seemed to be in her mid to late 20's with a mature face, pale skin, emerald colored eyes, and somewhat long blonde hair done up in some sort of braid in the back.

I brought a hand up to my face, the reflection mimicking the action as I felt the coldness of my gauntlet covered palm make contact with my face. This confirms it then, I now had the body of a servant, a female one too. Could be worse I guess.

My analysis of my new facial features was short lived as my attention was brought to the line of trees across the pond by a low rumbling growl, making eye contact with a large shadowy figure with burning red eyes.

I let out a small groan, letting out my first few words since I arrived here in my new feminine voice, raspy from apparent disuse.

"God Dammit."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter 1 of this. Choosing and settling on a servant was rather difficult when one choice goes 'oh, i could do this, this, and this' and another can go 'ooooooh, but if i did** ** _this_** **i could do** ** _other_** **things that i'd like to do.' Boredom leads to many things sometimes. So hey, i might end up doing variations with different chosen servants if i get bored enough again. Which brings me to a question, what other servants would you readers like to see in this story? or suggested for those variations i mentioned possibly doing?**


End file.
